DIE (DonaIonathanEden)
by The Creed 11
Summary: This is the first short story in the Spiraling Darkness Trilogy or (SDT) for short. Hope you enjoy and really it isn't a fan fiction of 13 ghosts its one of my originals.


D.I.E

The yellow streams of sun light cast themselves across the continent of materia home to the Lord God Dona Deus Materia and his wife Ellis along with his two children Fate and Dawn. The castle of Materia built on a floating chunk of earth hangs high in the sky over the city of Eloss. The gold castle gleams in the midday sun and its flourished gardens sway in the steady warm breeze. The lush green pastures surrounding Eloss fume with wildlife and the skies over it flutter with bird species. The Gods of the forces live in separate galaxies throughout the large universe except for a place called the Milky Way. In the Milky Way are an intelligent species called humans, the second possessors of the humanoid form that the Gods occupy.

There are 8 Gods, originally there were hundreds but a grave entity known only as the End wiped out the majority of the gods and the last fifteen pulled their resources and entrapped it in a parallel reality where it cannot escape. Dona's Brother Ionathan was originally God of mentality but when he was confronted by the end in its physical form he was driven mad, mad isn't even the word, insane only just covers it. Ionathan went chronically insane and developed the power of darkness and its majesties along with keeping his mental abilities that had become far stronger than before.

The Milky Way galaxy is off limits to all gods for all reasons; there is no exception for any appearances on Earth or any of the human colonies. The only times Gods are to go to Earth it is when measures have become un-pleasantly desperate and that particular God is forced into hiding. However, recently the God of light known as Isai Deus Lucis has ignited a war with Ionathan Deus Tenebris the god of darkness and has created turmoil amongst the gods and in the Civatatum of the gods.

Now that Ionathan's Daemoniums' have pushed Isai's Hieracha guard back to breaking point Dona must step in and either try and stop the war in the Civatatum or intercept either Ionathan's or Isai's forces with his formidable elemental fleets and drive them out of existence.

**Introduction**

_**Civatatum of the Gods **_

The sacred Civatatum of the Gods surrounded by gold hexagonal patterned shields hanging in the central void of space. The cities lights illuminate a small proportion of the surrounding black space and then begin to trail off being eaten up by the darkness. A central spire towers a above all the rest and at the top lies the council chamber where the gods meet to discuss diplomatic and war time matters. The chamber ceramic in shape and made out of un-penetrable materials so ancient the gods do not even know how old or what it is. In the centre is a risen section with a dimmed spot light shining on it and around the walls of the room are thrones for each individual god. At the rear of the room is a throne made of condensed bone while at the helm is a gold thrown with red cushioning.

White lights streak one by one across every throne and a series of men appear in their thrones in all different stances. In the bone throne sits an incredibly thin man puffing in a out of date black pipe with a small skull for the end of the pipe with smoke bellowing from its stretched mouth. His black jacket buttoned over his glimmering white shirt and dead grey tie matching his black cotton trousers and shoes. His eyes burn a sapphire blue and his black sleeked back hair made him look almost professional.

In the gold red cushioned throne sits a broad bulky man in a brown trench coat hugged around a black buttoned shirt and dangling down over black trousers. His deep, mystique and old eyes bounce from person to person scanning the people in the room checking to see if their all here and then runs a stubby fingered hand through his oiled black hair, then over his bristly beard.

"Your Lordship" say the men on either side of the room.

"Brother" gestures the pasty skinned man across the room from him nodding his head and puffing a cloud of grey smoke.

"Councillors, I bring this council together today to discuss a matter of importance to all or civilisations" says the broad man getting out of his gold throne and steeping up a small set of steps and into the spot light.

"Dona, could we cut the pleasantries?" wonders the pale man.

"Be patient Ionathan" replies Dona straightening his trench coat; "The war between light and Darkness has ravaged the prosperity of the Lux civilisation and brought them to the final tethers of life" he explains standing stone statue still.

The other gods including Isai and Ionathan sit in anticipation waiting to hear Dona's decision on who he will join in the war.

"After great consideration and many sleepless nights, I have made my decision but I would like to state my reasons if the council will allow it" Dona swallows hard waiting for a reply.

The Gods begin whispering between themselves and casting weary gazes between each other carefully revising the situation they are in. A tall well-built man with long black hair tied into a tail in a dress shirt, bright green tie and baggy black slacks stands steadily looking directly at Dona.

"The council will hear your reasons" he says no sooner siting back down.

"Oh for god sake this isn't a court hearing" moans Ionathan crossing his legs and letting out another large puff of smoke.

"For god sake Ionathan be quiet!" insists Locuples.

Ionathan directs an infringed, cold look at him and pulls the pipe from his mouth letting it evaporate into black smoke.

"You first, I insist" he says sarcastically hoping to make an emotional indent onto Locuples's brain.

"Both of you stop it" interrupts Dona.

The two debating rivals ease off and return to a comfortable position in their thrones and return their attention to Dona.

"The war was started by a lux ship penetrating Dark space; this in turn possessed a possible threat to Ionathan's civilisation and reacted in quick succession by shooting the battleship with dark matter cannons on the nearby space station known as Solitude station" explains Dona. "The retaliation was inevitable and it seems both sides were in the wrong at first glance but then the question is raised…" he pauses to gather information, "why was the Lux battleship there in the first place?"

"This is preposterous, that ship wasn't supposed to be there I tell you, the Captain had gone mad!" yells Isai bursting out of his seat and pointing a finger at Dona.

"Oh shut up!" yells Ionathan in swift reply quietening Isai for the moment as he resides back into his throne.

"Whether the Captain had gone mad, regardless Lux was in the wrong and therefore Ionathan's had all the right to retaliate" continues Dona, "in sight of this I will give my full cooperation to Ionathan and his forces" says Dona creating a disturbance as the blank faces of the gods turn into a bewildered crowd.

"This is outrageous, I've known you for a long time Dona, you know I would never start a war over some petty crime!" bellows Isai jumping the table and coming toe to toe with Dona.

"Then why are you on the brink of extinction after a terrible war has consumed your entire existence, you can stand here and give as many excuses as you want but you and I both know that this has been debated countless times and the results and the evidence have always placed you in the wrong" growls Dona, "I've tried to solve this diplomatically but enough is enough, your time is up, I am declaring war in the Lux" finishes Dona turning away and walking back towards his throne.

Isai frowns then shoots a bolt of florescent light with a zip sound and hits Dona directly between the shoulders sending him to the ground stunned. Ionathan's eyes inflame blue and his suit transforms into black body armour with spiked shoulder pads and two scythe blades extending from holsters on each forearm. He jumps to Isai who snaps around to stare Ionathan in the face then to receive Ionathan's right scythe blade through his torso splitting his supposed un-penetrable skin.

"I say sir, you look in pain here let me help you with that" remarks in cruel sarcasm.

He pulls his blade out holstering back into the holster and Isai falls to the floor in a crimson blood pool. Isai's wound heals almost instantaneously but the pain stays with him and he rolls over onto his back as Dona picks himself up. Ionathan adjusts himself to kneel down over him looking into Isai's lost golden eyes.

"You touch him or any of his family again" he picks Isai's head up and moves it closer to his as blood trickles from the side of his mouth "I'll make sure that your killed slowly and painfully."

Isai evaporates in a beam of white light as do the other petrified gods leaving Ionathan and the stunned Dona alone in the one room.

"You almost killed him" says Dona adjust his collar.

"No thank you needed" says Ionathan standing up and his armour evaporating in black smoke.

"We need to work together, you need to follow my directions or this entire operation is gonna go down the drain" ensures Dona grabbing Ionathan by the upper arm stopping him from turning away.

Ionathan shifts his blue vision into Dona's eyes trying to stare him down but all of a sudden he realised Dona was much more resilient to his gaze than the others.

"Don't patronise me Dona, I don't take patronisation well" He snarls releasing himself from Dona's loosened grip and evaporating into black smoke.

**Chapter 1**

Dona stands on the marble veranda looking out over the sparkling city of Civatatum Materia with the wind blowing through his black silky hair. He lifts a small stubby glass to his mouth and gulps down a mouthful of the brown liquid contained inside the glass. He stares across the horizon, pondering his decision to support Ionathan in the war against Isai.

A young man walks to Dona's side, much thinner and slimline than Dona and had a thin bush of brown comber hair.

"Father" the boy says leaning on the marble supports.

"My son, what wakes you at such an early hour?" asks Dona almost concerned.

"I didn't get a moment of sleep last night" he replies propping his lower back against the support.

"Why ever not my boy?" wonders Dona once again becoming more concerned by the moment.

"I have been thinking about the war between Uncle Ionathan and Lord Isai" he replies, his eyes deep in thought.

Dona sighs heavily patting a stern hand on the boys left shoulder, "Fate, you don't need to worry about those sorts of things, it's all under control, me and Uncle Ionathan will deal with it you'll see" ensures Dona smiling.

"That's the problem, you should be helping Isai" contests Fate with a weary look in his deep brown eyes.

"Don't be so daft!" orders Dona "The facts state that the war was started by the Lux empire and the tenebris retaliated accordingly!" spits Dona.

"Isai said the pilot had gone mad" says Fate, "Did you ever think that Ionathan may have meddled with the Captain and forced the ship into his galaxy because he needed an excuse to start a war with Isai" says Fate turning his full vision to Dona's eyes.

Dona suddenly realises a possible hole in this war, a critical fact that he had overlooked in the heat of it all. Fate had opened a whole new lane of possibilities on why the war might have started.

"No…" Hesitates Dona "…he wouldn't" he stutters.

"Uncle Ionathan was twisted by the End, you can't possibly base his actions on rational decisions" says Fate standing up and confronting his Father who is deep in thought, "It's up to you, destroy a whole civilisation because of a lie; or make it right and destroy the person who made the lie" Says Fate turning away and walking back inside with his grey trench coat flapping around his heels.

Dona stares at his gold plated black leather boots; he reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a photo of his family. Him dressed in a black jacket and white shirt with brown cotton trousers, Ionathan a much muscly man than he is now with a healthy combed batch of soft brown hair dressed in a brown buttoned shirt and white cotton trousers, his Father Titanas a large burly man with a tamed head of black silked hair like Dona in a white buttoned shirt with a black leather jacket and white cotton trousers and his mother Katana with her arms wrapped around Titanas with her long brown hair swept up by the wind and her heavy red dress shoaled around her knees. They all stand in front of a pearly water fall studded with mossy rocks, all trending pearly white smiles.

A smile cracks across Dona's face as he begins to reminisce on the past and remember all the good things that made his childhood something to remember. But with remembering the good things he always remembers the time he watched his mother and father massacred by the end in a trampled pool of blood. Along with the death of his parents he remembers rescuing his petrified brother and running away with him, helping him overcome his recent tortures. Even though Ionathan has been changed into a dark cruel man he is still Dona's brother and Dona still has a duty to protect him.

Dona turns on the spot and walks in through the white doors rested against the solid gold walls. The tiled room lined with oak walking and a mosaic ceiling resembling the star constellations in the night sky. At the far end of the room sat an oak desk with papers scattered across it and an ink pot with a quill lying beside it. Behind the desk sits a tall wooden chair padded with black leather and studded with gold circles. At the opposite end to Dona's right as he walks in from the veranda are two tall wooden doors with great gold door knobs on each one. Along the walls in front of Dona are six book shelves all filled with books about, battle tactics, all different languages, science, maths, literature, light reading books and of course books on Dona's favourite planet, Earth.

Dona angrily walks over to his desk and sits down in the throne like chair and ponders over what Fate had told him. However much he didn't like it, Fate has a valid point and more importantly it could have happened. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps pounding up the hallway outside Dona's study echoes through the gap in the slightly open doors. A heavy knuckle knocks on the opened door.

"Come in" says Dona raising his voice a little.

A massive Burly man pushes the door open and steps in sideways then shuts it behind him carefully and quietly. His brown jacket collared with gold circles, his shoulders decorated with gold stars and his left chest area riddled with countless medals and honouree badges. His trousers worn with white scuff marks through them and the bottom of them tucked into his brown leather boots. The great brown bushy moustache covering his top lip makes the rest of his face look young and his eyes stand out from the brown mess on his head.

"General Calvary Terra, just the man I need to see" says Dona as the General walks firmly up to the desk and stands perfectly strait just in front of it.

"Uh…why is that sir" the grim faced General replies.

"I need you to gather all the other Generals and tell them to meet me in the palaces war room, we have a new concern to discuss and perhaps an even bigger problem" Dona orders with haste.

"Absolutely sir I'll go right away" says the General turning on the spot and walking away with haste, out through the large doors and towards the official board room where the other generals would be.

Dona strokes his black stubbled beard and gazes across the reasonable size study in complete and utter wonder. The best form of attack to him was to stall the war for as long as he can until he finds out if Ionathan did in fact start this war. It's simple really except the fact that no matter how hard he tried Ionathan would almost certainly disregard a direct order from Dona to not attack Isai. He lifts out of his seat and exits the room through the doors and out into the white marble corridors floored with red rugs and gold decorated marble tiles.

He shuts the door behind him and walks up the passage to his right walking through the palaces long shimmering hallways. As he scaled the many sets of stairs and passed countless ornament filled shelves many of his butlers and maids greet him with wide smiles and cheerful attitudes. He final reaches the top of the southern tower and arrives at a set of tall oak doors with two silver armoured guards standing guard.

"Your majesty" they say in sync nodding their heads.

"Gentlemen" Dona replies walking into the war room through the heavy oak doors.

The War room a musky dark room lit by the projection of 8 galaxies in the centre of a circle of 7 thrones with six on either side and one at the helm closest to the door. The six thrones on the side are occupied by six men all dressed in different coloured military uniforms looking at the large figure of Dona sitting himself down in his throne.

"Lord Dona" they all say in sync bowing their heads.

"Generals" says Dona bowing his head in return. "You're all probably wondering why you're here and not preparing for the battle against Isai" says Dona.

A slim built man with a sizable head of dark blonde hair dressed in a white suit with military decorations all over it and a gold name tag on his left chest saying '_General heir_' coughs awkwardly drawing attention to himself.

"Something to add Ravage?" wonder a man with burning red hair and eyes and an amber coloured uniform.

"No, not at all Olan; but I am wondering why we aren't readying up for the attack" the man known as 'ravage' states.

"The reason we are not preparing is that I am about to approach the council and withdraw my participation in the war" Dona explains, "I have reason to believe Ionathan used his mental abilities to influence the Captain of the ship and took it into his system so he would have a reason to start a war" explains Dona.

"That's nothing new" says a man with blue icy hair and shining white teeth, "I remember the time he made it look like Lord Locuples shot a capsule to Earth containing the key of Eden, that wasn't a pretty argument" the man once again remarks.

"No Alistair; no it wasn't a pretty argument" says Dona remembering the fight between Locuples and Ionathan which in the end resulted in an investigation by an organisation established by Dona Known simply as the Agency. The investigation turned up evidence of dark incarnations cast on the capsule which obviously supported Ionathan as the person responsible for sending the capsule.

"I think were drifting off topic here" interrupts a man with jet black hair and a manicured black beard.

"Yes, sorry" apologises Dona. "I want you all to know if it is Ionathan we can't go in with an entire army and start attacking his colonies, I'm only going to take a handful of my best and that's you" explains Dona leaning back into his throne.

"With all due respect sir" states another man in grey uniform with white long hair; "Why not take a massive force and begin wiping out his colonies?" he wonders.

"Because Christian, if we were to attack his colonies he could resurrect his dead and we'd be back to square on with heavy losses, as much older than him I may be, but after his experience with the end he might as well be older and far more experienced in his powers" explains Dona.

Christian nods in understanding and crosses his legs returning his attention back to Dona and his explanation.

"If this mission goes ahead, to pull it off were going to need some help" explains Dona.

"What sort of help?" asks a man with dark blue hair and uniform and swirling blue eyes.

"Inside help, my friend Jensen Chambers owns a universal school known as Chambers Academy. Chambers Academy is vast and has many different branches including one on Earth caring for the Roswell victims run by Jensen personally."

The Generals look at each other wearily realising the aim and cunningness behind Dona's plan.

"You're going to use Ionathan's greatest down fall against him" says Alistair smiling widely, "His children."

**Chapter 2 **

The bulky man of Jensen Chambers stands on a white sandstone veranda looking out over the vast forests of crypt. His black silked hair oiled back shimmering in the beautiful warm sun light and his deep brown almost black eyes stare out towards the horizon of the rising sun. The sounds of light footsteps tap in the tiled room inside from the veranda.

"Master Jensen, a man named Dona is here to see you" says a young olive skinned woman.

She walks out into the sunlight dressed in a black cotton dress to her knees and pearly white heels on her feet matching her white hair. He face tells her to be 20 or less but her white hair suggests her o be much older. Jensen pulls down his brown vest and turns down the collar on his white shirt.

"Send him through" he replies turning his head to her slightly.

"Yes sir" she replies walking away back into the room out of sight.

Jensen sighs and rubs his forehead with his hand, wondering to himself why Dona would be here at such an early hour or even why he was here at all. It had been many years since Dona had visited Jensen and the last time he visited Ionathan wiped out the Mars colony that had been established. _'It probably has something to do with Ionathan'_he thinks to himself.

"Jensen?" wonders a heavy bold voice from behind him.

Jensen turns around to see Dona dressed in light gold armour plating, a blood red sash cast diagonally across his chest and a cloak shoaled over his body.

"Dona" replies Jensen confidently nodding his head.

A wide smile lifts the corners of Dona's mouth and he laughs holding out his hand for Jensen to shake it. Jensen smiles also and accepts the offer for Dona to shake his hand. Dona realises the black leather glove on Jensen's right hand hiding the mark given to him by the key. They both retract their hands and stand side by side looking out across the horizon.

"You're here to ask for my help against Ionathan" says Jensen.

Dona looks at hi with wonder in his eyes confused of how he could possibly know Dona's business.

"How do you know that?" asks Dona.

"Cain told me, ever since Ionathan wiped out the Mars colony Can has kept in contact with Ionathan" Replies Jensen leaning on the white sandstone bannister.

"Do you think Cain will cooperate?" wonders Dona.

Jensen bows his head and chuckles a little then pulls his head back up with a large smile on his face then shakes it once more.

"No way in hell would he cooperate in the down fall of his Lord and Master" says Jensen losing the smile.

"Nothing is ever easy" remarks Dona with a sigh.

"You don't say" says a sly voice walking up behind them.

Dona peers over his shoulder to see his Brother Ionathan immerge from a portal of swirling black cloud and his soft black shoes tapping onto the ground.

"Oh shit!" snaps Dona, turning around to face his pale faced brother.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured out the deception behind my plan, your one smart man" says Ionathan hiding his hands in his pockets.

"It wasn't me who figured it out" replies Dona.

"Oh really, who was it then? Don't tell me it was that bastard Isai, who?" wonders Ionathan.

"No it wasn't Isai, it was actually my son, Fate" replies Dona with a faint smile on his face.

"That little fashion princess! Solved the secret behind my deception!" screams Ionathan becoming furious; "I think I'm losing my touch" he says holding his head with his right hand.

"He's not a fashion princess! He just cares about what he looks like!" yells Dona infuriated.

"Oh please" replies Ionathan crossing his arms.

"Why, why did you do it?" asks Dona concerned.

Ionathan smiles then bows his head and laughs a little bit then looks back up to Dona with a disturbingly large grin on his face.

"I did it because that righteous bastard continuously makes attempts into Oblivion with the end, he needed to pay, he will pay" insists Ionathan losing the grin for a dismal frown.

"So this is a personal affair?" asks Dona.

"Personnel, it was a threat to all the realms because opening Oblivion gives the End a chance to escape, so don't give me that crap about the war being a personnel matter" growls the sour faced Ionathan.

"Alright then, I'm calling a council meeting tomorrow, be there Ionathan or I'll be knocking on your door" replies Dona with an inquisitive tone.

"Alright" sigh's Ionathan turning his back and walking into the dark room and disappearing.

"Alotta work" remarks Dona.

Dona turns and looks at Jensen with worried eyes along with an un-sightly gloom about his face and posture. Jensen shakes his head in dis-belief not knowing what to say after the delirious confrontation that just happened right in front of him. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, he closes it again and just stands their looking at Dona. Dona tries to, make a happy face with a forced smile and a reluctant glare in his eyes.

"You're going to kill him aren't you" says Jensen finally getting the words out.

"Only if I have to" Replies Dona.

"You know it's your fault he's like this" says Jensen with a flicker of impulsiveness.

"What was that?" asks Dona becoming aggravated.

"Your father and mother died because of your stupidity and your Brother lost is sanity because your carelessness, led him into a trap with the End" snaps Jensen.

Dona's face is wiped with an aggravated frown and dark brown eyes on the verge of becoming black ceramic disks in his eyes. The sun disappears behind a sudden cloud cover and the once blue sky becomes a dismal grey gloom looming over them. The sudden clash of thunder rattles through the mountain valleys and lighting strikes the mountain sides and pine forests around Jensen's large mountains. Jensen stumbles as the strikes hit rather close to the mansion and then he stumbles around the balcony towards the door as Dona telekinetically closes the balcony doors.

"What are you doing!" screams Jensen over the raging winds.

The winds begin to swirl, un-rooting large old oak trees from the ground and spiralling around in the air as heavy thunder roars louder than ever before and lightning crashes more frequently. Fires begin to burn the forest and landslides rumble around the surrounding mountains.

"Dona, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Screams Jensen again.

As he falls to his knees the seismic events subside and the fires begin to evaporate as the trees begin to return to normal and the fallen rocks re shape back into the mountain sides from which they came. Finally the skies cleared to reveal a bright sun and a clear blue sky, Dona looks at him, staring into his sole. He drives a foot into Jensen's torso and Jensen is sent flying through the balcony doors and ends up fumbling in a pile of glass and splintered wood. Dona turns around to face the reshaped horizon then somehow evaporates into the air, leaving a terrified Jensen behind.

_**Several Hours later in The Castle Materia war room**_

Dona strides into the war room with the same white shape infested projection illuminating the room and the Generals in the same seats. Dona pulls back the gold embroided white hood from his head and reveals his dimly lit face plastered with a neutral expression. He runs a hand through his black hair and a blade of thick black hair falls down over his right eye. He sits Down in his throne straightening out his coat and shifting to various points in the room.

"So now that Plan A is out the window" Says General hydra, "What's plan B?" she asks finishing off.

"Plan B is to hold the line, I've just been and informed the other gods that I am withdrawing my efforts with Ionathan" says Dona, "However I also said that my forces will still be placed in the Lucis galaxy holding the thin line between the Tenebris and Lucis" finishes Dona.

"Shoot either side if they attack each other" says General Pyrus.

"Exactly, however I don't know you'll be killing many Lucians considering Isai hasn't got the men to spare for a useless scourged that he can't possibly win" replies Dona.

"But what will happen later down the line? I mean we can't hold the stalemate forever otherwise it will become a three way war" says general Terra in quick reply.

"While you all hold them off I'll be leading an Elite strike team to the Tenebris home world" replies Dona with a stern tone.

"The Crypt, The last time a god or anyone went to the Crypt they never came back!" snaps General Striker.

"Don't worry General; I have my ways of getting in and out of suicide missions" Replies Dona; "Now you all have your orders, now make me proud and do what you have to do" finishes Dona standing.

"Yes my Lord" all the Generals say in sync.

_**Chapter 3**_

The towering spires of New York reflect the shine of the flaring yellow in the clear blue sky and echoes with the sounds of a metropolis. The thousands of cars infecting its streets plume masses of carbon dioxide poisoning the air over New York. In the centre of the city where central park once stood stands the tallest structure on planet Earth. This building built from raw titanium and steel, a fortress with no windows and only one door, bared by heavy lumber bars. This titanium mega structure known only as 'The Academy' houses the HQ of the Organisation. The Academy is a place where abnormal humans with unusual powers go to learn how to control their abilities and use them safely. However over the past years some students have become rampant and fallen into Ionathan's icy grasp and began attending the Asylum, Ionathans academy.

The building has around 150 floors for different functions and purposes such as training floors made to generate real battle scenarios. On the very top floor though is an office belonging to a man named General Avery Lincoln, the CO of the Organisation. The room lit by gold down lights and empty up to the point where you meet a desk with two leather chairs sitting in front of a polished oak desk and behind the desk sits General Lincoln. The lights begin to flicker and the glass of water on the Generals desk ripples as Dona folds from a seizing vortex and begins to walk towards the desk as the vortex fizzes away.

"There is a door for a reason" says the General not looking up from the paper work he was subdued in.

"Exactly a door, not a single god damn window, these kids are taken from their families at birth they have never seen the outside world" replies Dona in a concerned tone.

"Do you think they'd stay here if they knew what it looked like" growls the General.

Dona sits down in one of the leather chairs and leans forward over his knees and ponders on the reply that the General had just given him.

"I suppose your right" says Dona; "I'm here to collect Henry Rockliff and James Campbell" finishes Dona.

The General suddenly stops writing and places his pen down on the table and leans back in his chair revealing a face masked by a bushy black beard with a few grey strands of hair flowing through it. His left eye covered by an eye patch and a large scar extending across his right cheek. His right eye clouded grey with a gloomy blue iris.

"What suddenly brings your attention to them then?" asks the General.

"I'm collecting the best to become part of a program I have going" replies Dona becoming curious.

"Really, what program is that then?" Asks the General curiously.

Dona becomes overwhelmingly curious and cautious knowing that the General wouldn't question him like this. Dona uses one of his many abilities called 'For sight' this allows him to see a brief moment of his future and sometimes allows him to counter enemy attacks and successfully win a battle against an equally strong enemy.

Dona's vision accelerates and flashes a vision of a pale man in a suit much like Ionathans except not as well kept and his hair is brown. Dona notices the man to be Shadow, one Ionathan's best, a skilled assassin, that's what his reputation says anyway. Dona had ran into shadow before but never actually realised it was him until he destroyed a whole city, since then Dona has learnt how to snuff him out.

"Shadow, pleasure to meet you again" says Dona sarcastically.

The smile wipes off the possessed generals face and he pulls out a pistol and shuts Dona in the chest; the bullet bounces off Dona's bullet proof skin and he kicks the desk over pinning shadow down to the floor. Dona stands up and looks over the fallen desk to see nothing apart from a bland red rug then suddenly a large boot pounds into Dona's back throwing him into the far wall. Dona feels Shadow moving to his side, grabs him and pounds a heavy punch into his torso and creates a large rounded hole in the Generals torso and he falls to the floor.

"I'm sorry old friend, you weren't meant to become involved" says Dona standing over the Generals convulsing body.

Dona watches the Generals eyes loose whatever light left in them and as his arms hit the floor Dona holds out a hand and the Generals body incinerates into the air leaving a large man shaped burn mark on the floor.

"The men who fall in battle, are the men who fight in battle, you will be remembered as a hero, may the creators smile upon you" says Dona as he disappears into thin air.

Dona appears in the Academy mess hall surrounded by young teenagers all eating the same gluggy white meal at the identical silver sterile tables. As they lay eyes on him the room goes into an eerie silence. Dona looks around to find a heavy and bulky man sitting at a table two tables across the room in silver heavy armour and war axe next to him with brown leather wrapped around the hilt.

"Henry Rockliff, I'm calling on Henry!" yells Dona.

The bulky figure picks up his war axe and buckles it to his belt and stands up proving just how massive he is. His wavy black hair matching the black stubble covering much of his lower face and his almost black eyes glare in the bright white light.

"Who's asking?" wonders the man in a deep voice.

"Are you Henry?" asks Dona, even though he already knows that he is.

"You can call me Grunt" says Grunt, "What do you want me for Lord Dona?" he asks becoming nicer.

"Call me Dona, You've been handpicked by myself to become part of my elite squad, were heading an attack, I will explain more when we get back to the ship" says Dona hailing Grunt towards him.

"Very well…Dona" he hesitates walking towards him, "Let us venture unto dawn."

Grunt stands beside Dona and Dona gazes to the large figure beside him surprised that Grunt is one of the few people who can stand next to Dona at the same height. All of a sudden the two massive men are shrivelled into a vortex and disappear into thin air with a suction sound.

**2 hours later on Dona's Star ship (The Achilles)**

Grunt stands looking out across the dark empty void of space between the Milky Way and the materia realm of as the humans call it, The Andromeda Super Cluster. The observation deck a very spacious location with a semi-circle shape and two levels. The level closest to the door homes a bar filled with all kinds of bourbons and spirits and the second level closest to the view port has a circular setting of seats along the bank between the two levels split in the middle by a small set of stairs. Grunt occupies the seat to the immediate right of the small set of stairs holding a glass of whiskey in his right hand. The silver entry door slides open and a casually dressed Dona strides into the room with a small smirk on his face.

"I see you've settled in well" says Dona walking down the set of stairs and sitting in the chair across the stairs from Grunt.

"Indeed, I have just realised, in Ocra years I am legally allowed to drink" says Grunt with a vague smile on his face as he takes a mouthful of the whiskey in his glass.

"Hmmm, it seems so, in Ocra years you are 1400" says Dona in a supportive tone.

"I know, you said you would explain more about why I'm here" says Grunt changing the subject.

"Yes, the attack were heading is against the god of Darkness Ionathan, he ignited a war with Isai the God of light and falsely accused Isai of starting the war and now were fighting of Daemonium attacks and its becoming clear that he doesn't like being snuffed out" explains Dona, "My men are holding the line in the Lucis galaxy but we can't do it forever, eventually Ionathan will gather enough numbers to rush us and destroy all remaining resistance" continues Dona.

"That doesn't explain why I'm here though" interrupts Grunt.

"I collected you because you're the best at the academy and the closest to ascendancy, your part of my Elite strike team code named 'ICARUS' We are going head to head with Ionathan and kicking him where it hurts most, we are going to strike the Crypt head on" explains Dona once more.

"The Crypt, Ionathan's home world, It says in the book of the Ocra that it never stops snowing there and temperatures never exceed - 100, anyone who isn't a daemonium would instantly be frozen on contact with the Crypts Atmosphere" says Grunt, "Suicide missions did always intrigue me, I am at your command, I am proud to serve" says Grunt standing and bowing.

"Thank you Grunt" says Dona smiling in gratitude, "After this battle I have arrange for you to be ascended and become part of the council, I think you shall become a noble leader" says Dona boosting Grunts spirits.

"I am most grateful and forgive my un-gratefulness but where are we headed?" asks Grunt.

"We're on our way to Endeavour to pick up one of my closest friends, a warrior who fought the end" replies Dona.

"Might I ask his name?" queries Grunt.

"Sir Herald Knightwing, one of the 15 who chose not to take part in the council" explains Dona.

Suddenly the ship slowed down and the streaming colours that moved across the ship evaporated and a large planet came into view. Its surface scored with black infestations and obtained long orange and red veins running through brown and green country side.

"What the hell is going in down there?" asks Grunt walking towards the glass view port.

"Its Ionathan, he's begun attacking the Materia colonies, Herald's armies must be fighting incredibly hard" says Dona.

"How can you possibly determine that?" asks Grunt.

"Judging by the scale of dark gashes on the planet's surface, if the Daemoniums were winning much of the planet would be engulfed, but only a very small proportion is consumed, time is of the essence we must get down there" Says Dona.

They both turn around and leave the room, Grunt follows Dona like a loyal puppy but if anyone were to say that to his face they would probably have their neck broken. They move through twisting corridors past rushing ship hands and finally emerge onto the bridge. The bridges large open central area occupied by a large holographic display table projecting an image of the planet. At the front of the bride is a domed view port looking out towards the planet with a pilots nest a little further back from it and along the sides are consoled sections until two separated stair cases lead up to the door and in the centre of the two stair cases is a raised platform with a chair surrounded by holographic consoles on it which is where the captain sits.

Deck hands run their fingers across illuminated blue consoles and the captain stands in front of the holotable with two other men talking between themselves.

"Captain" gestures Dona walking down the stairs to the Captains side.

The man turns to face Dona revealing his wrinkled face and grey tinged moustache extending over his top lip. The man wore a pressed white uniform with a sword crested upon his uniforms left breast plate. On each of his shoulders gold lines capped off by a star represent his rank, Captain.

"We've entered into the planets orbit and located 4 Daemonium ships behind the planet, I would advise though sir that we send ground teams to the surface to neutralize hostile forces and help the military forces keep control" says the Captain bringing up to large ships behind the image of the planet.

"I'll lead the first wave of troops, Grunt here will take the second, I advise you Captain that you take out those ships in a quick fashion, am I understood?" Dona replies with a sort of a demanding tone.

"Of course sir, yes sir" the Captain replies.

Dona and Grunt turn around and quickly walk off the bridge and back into the silver metallic hallways.

"You trust me to lead an entire battalion of your men into battle?" wonders grunt.

"You're a very capable young man Grunt, I believe you will make a very powerful commander on the battle field" replies Dona as he makes his way through the halls.

**Meanwhile on one of Ionathan's colonies known as 'Jackal'**

The dying white snow flailed in the stiff air falling onto the black desert waste land of Mortem and lathered the black jagged rocks protruding from the ground. Jackal the planet itself is hidden in a black hole at the edge of Ionathan's empire and only has one structure upon its surface; the Tower. The Tower conceals a very precious artefact known only to the select few that Ionathan trusts. The artefact is called a Harbinger. The Harbinger is a gate that links the living realm with something known as oblivion. Oblivion is the place that the End is locked up in and Ionathan is determined to assure its escape. There is only one major issue.

The key that is needed to open the harbinger is scattered across the god's territories, each god has their own fragment of the key and all eight fragments must be connected to make the key. Ionathan currently has two fragments, one he had in the beginning and one that he found on Earth in Area 51. Ionathan rarely visited Earth but when he did he always had a good reason to do so, he always curses at his Brother when he visits Earth because Gods aren't meant to interfere with the humans, it seems that law went out the window long ago.

The snowy wastelands of the Crypt protrude through the darkness and produce the faintest of colour in this bleak world Ionathan calls home. Ionathan sits in his throne looking thoroughly bored shifting his blue emerald vision around the black soaked sand stone walls and watching the small plumes of smoke wisp up from burning candles around the room. His extremely thin, pale body clothed by a perfect fitting grey tie suit and his gapped oiled back black hair resting on his bony skull. Behind him stood a tall floor to roof window showing the dismal cobblestone courtyard and the rest of his frozen castle and beyond that, the darkness.

"Sir." A black cloud wisps in front of Ionathan's bored and cold eyes making a short plump man in a matching grey tie suit and grey hair.

"What is it Jimmy, can't you see I'm busy" snaps Ionathan in a lame mono-tone.

The short plump man known as Jimmy looks around the room to see what Ionathan could possibly be busy with then comes to the conclusion that Ionathan isn't busy at all, just being his sarcastic self.

"There's someone here to see you" says Jimmy.

Ionathan sits up in his chair and crosses his incredibly thick legs and tidies his hair up (that really didn't need tiding.)

"Who is then?" asks Ionathan.

With that final word the large oak throne room doors cracked away from their brass hinges and walloped onto the floor in a cloud of grey hazy mist. Jimmy looks to the grey mess then looks back to Ionathan then disappears into thin air.

"IONATHAN!" screams a voice from behind the mist.

"Oh for god sake, you'll be paying the bill for that you know!" yells Ionathan in reply.

From the mist Dona and Grunt immerge, Grunt wearing full armour including a helmet with three forked edges coming down across his face with a visor covering his eyes.

"You attacked one of my colonies" snarls Dona, signalling for Grunt to stay near the door.

"How did you know about that, I gave direct orders to Inanis to take out the planets communications" replies Ionathan not yet aware of Grunt.

"I was there" replies Dona with a ghastly frown on his face.

"Oh, I was wondering where that fleet went to" says Ionathan coming to a point of realisation, "Oh well, casualties of war, nothing more."

"You animal, I should kill you where you sit" snarls Dona standing 2 metres away from Dona.

"Oh come now, that's not very nice, what happened to brotherly love" Ionathan says, beginning to see the tension in Dona's eyes.

Dona walks forward noticing the silver chain around Ionathan's neck and realising what Dona was about to do Ionathan stands up to face him. Dona stands toe to toe with Ionathan and Grunt slides his war axe into his right hand. Dona pulls a circular medallion from under Ionathan's dress shirt with a gold sword in the centre of the silver disk representing their family pride and pledge to fight evil. Dona holds it in his hand for a moment then looks up to meet Ionathan's icy and un-forgiving gaze.

"See this, this is who you are, you're not a mass murderer, please Ionathan…"

"Oh loose the romance!" snaps Ionathan, "I am not your boy toy!" he exclaims moving back to sit in his throne.

Dona bowed his head and shook it with remorse and perhaps even a hint of anger, he lifts it back up again with sour look on his face.

"Goodbye Ionathan" says Grunt turning around and walking away with Grunt, he stopped a moment and looked over his shoulder, "By the way" he began "I moved the key fragment" he finished then continued to leave the throne room.

"Asshole" mutters Ionathan.

"I heard that!" bellows Dona walking down the hallway.

Ionathan cursed at Dona's super hearing ability and slumped back in his throne, even though Dona gave him a hard time, even though Dona was nothing like him, Ionathan could never bring himself to kill Dona; he doesn't know why and he most certainly would never tell Dona that and deep down in the blackness and the soulless pit he called a heart he knew that Dona would never be able to kill Ionathan. Ionathan waved a hand in the air and the heavy oak door returned to the archway and reattached to its brass hinges, he then shifted his eyes around the rooms, checking corners.

"Inanis" he said, "I have a job for you."

**Chapter 4**

Dona sits in the throne room on his heavy pure gold throne and looking around the red carpet room with two arched windows on the right wall curtained by red velvet. The heavy marble doors at the end of the room creek open and two men walk in. Grunt dressed in a casual black shirt and shorts strides into the room with a second man in dark grey shirt and trousers with heavy brown leather boots armoured with silver metal and two silver gauntlets on each forearm. His waited circumvented by a brown belt with another brown belt connected to the waist belt that goes over his shoulder and around his back. A long silver sword sheathed on the left side of his belt and a quiver and log bow shoaled over his shoulders.

"Grunt, Herald what brings you here at such an early hour?" asks Dona.

The man with the large sword and quiver pulls a piece of paper from a leather pouch on his belt and hands it to Dona with a stern muscled hand. Dona looks at the paper realising it's a letter addressed to him; it reads:

Dear Dona,

My name is Willow; I am one of the 14 that are left from the Ends peril and a survivor of its devastation. I cannot go into too much detail about who I am over a letter so I must be scarce and brief. You are to meet me on the Leviathan on the 20th of this month; there I will explain more in depth about who I am.

From Willow

Dona looks up to see Grunt and Herald looking at him with concerned eyes and a very mysterious posture about them.

"The 20th, that's today" says Dona surprised.

"Yes, we took the liberty of organising a small stealth ship to take us but I have no idea what the Leviathan is" says Herald.

"Not many people do, it's a small asteroid in the Darue system" replies Dona standing up.

"Alright then, let's get moving" says Grunt.

"No, only I can go" snaps Dona, "The Leviathan was known to only 5 people and two of them are dead, Me and Ionathan are the only ones who are supposed to know" explains Dona.

"Then who's the 3rd?" asks Grunt looking at Herald in dis-belief.

"The third is my sister, she was stolen at birth by a pack of rogue elementals, we couldn't track them" explains Dona looking rather dismal, "That's why only I can go, thank you for bringing this to my attention and organising the ship, I'll be on my way." Dona pushes past the two of them and storms out of the room leaving the two alone in the room bewildered and worried.

**Later near Leviathan **

The small car size stealth ship approached the hollowed out asteroid known as Leviathan and Dona's long lost sister of Willow. Dona sits in the cockpit steering the ship to a small docking plat form protruding from the side of the asteroid. Leviathan was a place where he, Ionathan and their father would come to have some time away from home in the holidays and where a device called 'the cell' is housed. Dona manoeuvres the ship to dock with the extended pipe like docking platform and a pair of clamps latch onto the ships air lock. Dona walks out of the ship and across the suspended air bridge and into the dark gloomy interior of the Leviathan.

Its dark and gloomy hallways lit by long beading wall lights along heavy grey metal walls leading into a small control room. The consoles which were once glowing and flickering with activity are now covered with rust and consumed by degradation. The small circular room with one wide circular rim surrounding a large central column made of steel tubing and wiring. As Dona's presence becomes prominent the ancient consoles come to life and their appearance is refurbished to its original glory. Dona smiles remembering this as his father's handy work; a 'terminal matter displacement field' he called it. The field was designed so the entire control room looked out of date and rotted so that if a band of pirates were to find it, nothing would be worth taking.

The rim of consoles around the central column extend outward a far way and bare many complex controls and almost each one has a screen built in. Dona looks to the newly refurbished white walls to see holographic displays lining the centre of the rounded walls. On the other side of the console rim was a second door way leading to crew quarters, maintenance and of course the archives. The Leviathan was built to sustain life if the end were to ever return, the archives contained an embryonic copy of each and every being in the known universe. Dona walks over to a nearby console and flicks two switches bringing up a map of the Leviathan on the screen above the consoles controls.

"Looking for me" said a voice from the second door way.

Dona turns his attention immediately to the door to see a olive skinned women with heavy long black hair in a white hooded robe. Crimson straps diagonally over her shoulders and across her torso and chest and black cotton trousers with brown knee high boots. Dona realises the sword holstered on the left side of her belt and the black glove on her right hand.

"You must be Eden" says Dona slowly.

"And you must be Dona, my Brother" she replies smiling.

"Indeed, I…" Dona's voice drifts off in to his nerves then re-surfaces, "I am very glad to meet you Eden" He replies.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to finally meet you Dona" she replies running to him and wrapping her arms around him.

He returns the gesture and wraps his stern arms around her shoulder blades then hears the faint sound of Eden sobbing on his shoulder.

"It's alright Eden, it's alright."

She lets go as he does and she wipes her tears away from her sore red eyes then shakes herself to her senses.

"I'm sorry" she sobs, "It's just…"

"It's alright Eden, I understand" Dona interrupts patting his hand on her back, "How about we sit down and talk about what we've missed in our separation, I would think we have a lot to discuss" says Dona.

"Yes, yes we do."

**4 hours later **

Dona and Eden sat on the observation deck looking out into the void of space after a long informing talk about their lives through their separation. Dona stood up and pulled his white V-neck top down a little then pulled up his black cotton pants.

"Where are you going?" asks Eden standing up with him.

"After what you told me, your jumping from drifter colony to drifter colony I realised you need somewhere to stay" says Dona, "You and I are going back to my home planet and you're going to come live with me in the Castle Materia" finishes Dona putting on his brown trench coat.

"Oh my, really!" she smiles excitingly.

"Yeah…that and you have to meet our brother Ionathan" says Dona.

"Oh no need, I took the Liberty of letting myself in and eavesdrop on your conversation" says a suited figure standing in the door way.

Dona looks at him none so surprised that Ionathan was spying on them the entire time, Dona after many millions of years is getting used to it.

"You've been spying on us!" snaps Eden looking at him with deadly and keen brown eyes.

"Not spying, eavesdropping there is a difference" replies Ionathan not raising his voice.

"They are both basically the same word" replies Dona.

"Shut it, grammar boy" snaps Ionathan.

"Oi, that's my brother you're talking to!" Eden snaps again.

Ionathan rolls his eyes and bangs his pale head against the door frame then returns his cold emerald vision to Dona.

"Would you please explain to her, who I am" says Ionathan.

"It's your brother" says Dona, "our brother" he corrects himself.

"What!" yells Eden, "He's my brother!" she yells again.

Ionathan walks down the small set of steps to the two of them and stands nearly a meter over his sister.

"I am your brother" he leans in towards her face, "You're gonna have to learn to live with it, Sis" he snarls.

"What are you the god of then?" she asks, "Assholes?" she finishes.

"I am the god of Darkness and that statement coming from the woman who is the god of one of Locuples's inventions" snaps Ionathan, "That's gravity by the way" he adds.

"Who the hell is Locuples?" she asks.

"Think of a guy with swaying brown hair and a six pack" says Ionathan.

"Yeah" replies Eden.

"Nothing like that" says Ionathan with a wide grin on his face, "But seriously, think of a really hot woman with long black hair and big enough head lights to make the sun look like a torch" Ionathan explains.

Eden thinks for a moment imagining Ionathan's description and then her eyes bulge outwards and she slaps him around the face sending him to the floor.

"That is a description of me!" she screams.

Ionathan rolls over with his mouth wide open and a huge belly laugh echoing from it and rolling side to side then standing up with a grin.

"Ah that'll never get old" he says.

"Locuples is the god of nature" interrupts Dona.

"Oh, well then he does sound pretty gay" she says.

"You have no idea" says Ionathan.

"Oh come on, why everyone bags out poor old Locuples?" wonders Dona.

Ionathan stares at him with a sickly frown on his face and the temperature in the room plummets and the walls freeze over.

"Dona, he weighs 200 kilos and he wears a leaf" says Ionathan, "How can we not bag him out" he finishes.

"True" nods Dona.

The temperature of the room returns to normal as Ionathan becomes more cheerful and begins talking with his long lost sister for another good 3 hours and then Dona finally got up and said:

"I suppose we had better get going, my wife will kill me if I'm late and she's dying to meet Eden and yes your invited Ionathan."

**Chapter 5 **

The long brown oak table covered in various meats, fruits and vegetables and occupied by six people taking hefty amounts onto their plates. Ionathan sat at the end of the table while Dona sat at the helm as he always did so. Ionathan began shoving mounds of potato in his mouth then capping it off with a portion of beef.

"Ionathan, how long has it been since you ate out with other people?" asks Dona taking a section of medium rare Hue.

Hue is a large cow like domestic animal that produces a pink sort of meat and some breeds can produce milk like substances.

"It's been…" he stops amount then resumes his gaze on Dona, "200 years, six months, 7 days" he finishes shoving another fork of Hue into his mouth.

Dona looks to his right to see Eden and his wife Ellis sitting together talking between each other than to his right his two children, Fate and Dawn eats quietly. Dona suddenly stops eating as he feels a sudden disturbance in the air; he looks up to meet the rising gaze of Ionathan, he'd felt it to.

"Can you feel that?" asks Dona.

"Of course I can" replies Ionathan.

"I can feel it to" interrupts Eden.

"What can you feel, what's wrong" asks Ellis in her soft voice.

"It's our family gift, we can feel things when they go wrong…this is something different" explains Dona leaning back in his chair.

Dona closes his eyes like the other two and looks for what caused the disturbance and then the flash of a dead body manifests itself in Dona's mind, It was the caucus of Locuples. Dona widens his vision to see the Gods large quarters and in the dark corner of the room he saw a glimmer of gold then it disappeared, but he already knew who it was. Dona opens his eyes and looks to Ionathan.

"That can't be good" says Eden.

"No its not" replies Ionathan, "What you just saw was the glowing gold eyes of a Tersera" explains Ionathan.

"What are they?" asks Fate in his breaking teenage voice.

"The Tersera live in an unknown part of the Universe in a small super cluster, the last time we seen them was when Zilon Adraste drafted them into his army as silent assassins, they couldn't be matched by any army apart from mine and Ionathan's because we have specialized units trained and equipped to handle things like that" explains Ionathan.

"King Adraste one of the seven co-ordinators of the black hand" says Eden.

"Yes, I always did hate that guy…he was always angry" says Ionathan.

After Dinner Ionathan and Dona walked out to the balcony off Dona's throne room and talked about recent events.

"This is bad" says Ionathan.

"If the Tersera are back on their feet it can only mean one of two things" replies Dona, "Either they have a new leader and master, or they're running" explains Dona.

"Either one of those things isn't good, but I feel something different" says Ionathan, "I feel shifted, like something is about to happen, something bad."

A beeping sound arises and Dona looks at the device on his left forearm, it's a hailing from the human science institute.

"It's the humans, something's happened" he says.

"What did I tell you" says Dona.

"Apparently its bad, caused an entire planet to collapse in on itself" says Dona.

"Did I not just say that something bad is about to happen" insists Ionathan.

Dona goes pale, his brown eyes dwindle to grey clouds and his jaw drops a little, he stares at the screen as if the life had been drained from him.

"What's wrong?" asks Ionathan.

"The planet, the planet that collapsed, the planet was Eden" says Dona.

"What!" yells Ionathan, "You mean those humans stuck their noses into something and accidently imploded the planet" snaps Ionathan.

"It wasn't them who did it" says Dona.

With those words Ionathan's eyes lost their entire glow and his skin grew even paler, "No, it couldn't be" he whispers. Dona nods in reply and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I need you to gather the council, I'm going to go to the Science institute and look over the data they recovered" says Dona.

"Why do I have to collect the console?" asks Ionathan.

"Because you hate humans" replies Dona walking into the throne room with Ionathan in pursuit.

"I suppose that's true, I hate the council to" he says

"I don't care, we have bigger problems to deal with" says Dona.

"No shit, the original God of death is out and about, and he's hungry" says Ionathan.

Dona walks off in him and evaporates into thin air leaving Ionathan behind in the throne room.

"I hate it when he does that" he mutters, then disappears himself.

**Human Science Institute in orbit around Titan (Human colony)**

Dona looks at the flickering screen on the control deck of the institute then rewinds it as he lets it sink in. A man in sage green attire with 3 stars on both his shoulders representing him to be a General; he strides to Dona's side and Dona doesn't even blink.

"What do you make of it?" asks the General.

Dona's face sours and the emotionless look he had will concentrating on the screen turned into a very grim face with an un-tidy beard that had been let grow.

"I have nothing to say to you, General" snarls Dona.

The General looks at him with a white face a grim look on his face and all the glow in his dark brown eyes had been drained.

"What do you mean, what is that thing?" asks the General.

"That thing as you call it is a God" says Dona, "One of the first to ever be created, he was locked away on Eden by his sister, the goddess of life but since your scout team broke the chambers seal, he's been released" explains Dona.

The General looks at the screen as the figure is repeatedly released from the ceramic cylinder it had been trapped in for so long.

"What does he say at the end there?" asks the General.

"Mortis, it's his name" says Dona.

He rubs his eyes and then leaves the room leaving the General standing watching recording over and over again. Dona walks up through the institute's hallways and meets a fire team armed with weapons Dona had never seen before. Dona stops and his gold armour around his formally dressed black body clunks to a halt and his crimson cape floats at his ankles.

"Dona, I require you to come back to a holding cell with me for a talk" says the General taking a position behind the fire team.

"General you released an animalistic monster on the cosmos and you expect me to show you some sort of patience and compassion, forget it" says Dona in a depressed tone, "Go home, spend your last days with your families and prey to your god that you will go to his world and that he grants you a place there" continues Dona, "Because yours will burn" he finishes.

The General shifts in his attire as do the marines in their armour as the walls around them begin to dent with Dona's anger.

"We'll win, we have pride, passion and most of all we have unity" says the General pumping his fist at his chest.

"What part of 'Animalistic monster' do you not understand, none of us stand a chance to defeat him, these are our final days, cherish them" says Dona.

"I've had enough of your demoralising speeches, your no doubt wondering what these weapons are" says the General changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject" says Dona.

"I'll change it if I want!" yells the General.

Dona's fists clench and the walls began to expand and the air in the room became denser and hotter.

"These guns are loaded with ammunition clips of anti-matter, the one thing I know that can kill you" begins the General, "If you do not comply, my lead marksman will fire a wounding shot and we will take you to a holding cell, if you refuse again you will be killed, your choice" he says stopping his pacing movements and standing still again.

"No" says Dona bluntly, "But before you do this I might as well save you the time and say I will not be complying with your demands ever and you might as well just kill me here and now" says Dona just as blunt as before.

"Then I am truly sorry for this, good bye Dona" says the general.

The General hesitates a moment and then gives the order for the team to aim, Dona closes his eyes and begins to breathe deeply and in specified intervals. The order for fire came quickly from the General's mouth and the bullets even faster; bullets exploded from the gun barrels but to both Dona and the Generals surprise the bullets didn't even make it to Dona. Dona opens his eyes to see the body of a shrouded figure with a hood over its head and a long trench coat spilling out across the floor. The figure waves a hand across the air and the marines weapons disintegrate into lifeless ash and then the marines seem to fall over dead leaving the General standing alone.

The cloaked figure stared at the general as the General stepped back into the wall and his nose began to bleed. The General screams in pain and his tear ducts leak red blood and his face is stained with it as his eyes lose their life and he tumbles to the ground in a lifeless heap. Dona stood stunned at the figures accomplishments and realised a large symbol of a sword on the back of the figures coat; it was the same coat Ionathan wore to the funeral of their parents.

"Who are you?" asks Dona.

The figure turns around and pulls back the hood to reveal a Caucasian skinned woman with heavy brown eyes and deep, long black hair to make up the identity of Eden.

"Eden, you inherited mother's mental abilities just like Ionathan" says Dona.

"Yeah I did, you alright?" asks Eden.

"Fine, thanks to you" says Dona, "How did you know I was in trouble?" he asks.

"Your friends Grunt and Herald are here, they've been to Earth and collected the last member of your team from the Academy" says Eden.

"You mean Ignarus, why are they going to get him?" asks Dona with concern.

Eden moves in her long trench coat and a worried, sorrowed look appears in her deep brown eyes; she opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Dona realises what happened and lets out a heavy sigh and strokes his un-tamed beard.

"He came didn't he, Mortis, he attacked the Materia colonies" puffs Dona.

"No, but he's already destroyed the remains of Locuples domain, Isai's domain and wiped out the Spacius colonies" explains Eden.

Dona looks at Eden with concerned eyes, the glare of his eyes flutter then he grasps her shoulder and they appear in a hall full of Academy recruits. They managed to appear at the back of the standing assembly and no-one had noticed them. At the front of the hall there is a raised platform where Herald and Grunt stand with Ignarus; a lean man in silver armour with the Materia crest imprinted on it standing next to Grunt who is in heavy solid gold armour.

Dona's heavy gold armour clanked and thumped through the hall as his boots hit the wood floor and sections of armour hit against each other. Herald sees Dona striding up the centre clearing and stops talking mid-sentence; a recruit spots Dona as he passes the first row.

"Commander on deck!" screams the recruit and the hall turns into a series of stiff stood boys and girls with their hands to their heads in a salute.

"At ease recruits" says Dona calmly.

He marches up onto the stage and stands sternly looking down over the watching recruits of the academy he created.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you all but we are at war, we're fighting an enemy that cannot be defeated, not by any logical means that is" explains Dona, "We need to stand our ground, we must ascend to the plains of battle and take the fight to the enemy and if it must be so, we will die in the blood of the enemy" preaches Dona.

"Urah!" they all shout a satisfying chant.

"Let the enemy tremble before our reckoning and May the skies clap with our courage!" he pounds his voice. He draws his large sword and raises it in the air, "for Materia!" he calls.

"For Materia" they reply and begin cheering amongst themselves.

Dona looks to Herald as he puts his sword away and Herald shoots him a grin with the slightest edge of happiness in it.

"We're all going to die aren't we?" asks Herald.

"I don't know Herald, I really don't know" replies Dona.

**Meanwhile 6 billion light years away **

Ionathan looks around the dead wastelands of Prime 3 as more drop ships deploy his troops from the orbiting cruisers. His heavy black armour with two large scythes extending from each elbow and a helmet fully covering his face with glowing red eyes make him stand out from the yellow sands. He looks around as his troops check their armour and arm their weapons. Ionathan looks to the horizon to see a large army of dark spawn heading his way.

"Enemy on the horizon" he says on the battalions comm.

The monstrous beings under Ionathan's command look to the Horizon and see the approaching blackness on the horizon. At first Ionathan thought it was the darkness trailing from behind the stampede but a closer look suggests it's actually millions of dark spawn. Ionathan's men slag to their positions behind heavy titanium barriers and mount their dark matter cannons. The drop ships continue to flood in more troops as the dark spawn begin to increase in speed. Ionathan then realises that there are more moving in from all directions.

"Battalion, defensive positions all around us" he says again on the battalion's comm.

The monsters place more barriers in a large circle area and mount up more cannons to fend off the dark spawn. The dark spawn begin to run at them from all directions and Ionathan gives the order to open fire. The cannons boom, knocking down many at a time but more seemed to fill their place and even more seemed to back them up. Ionathan looks around him and casts a massive shockwave across the wasteland, killing millions of Dark spawn and wavering their numbers for a moment but not stopping them completely.

"Bloody hell how many of these things are there?" he asks himself.

More dark spawn sprint over the horizon and the boom of the cannons return with a satisfying crack as they smacked against walls of dark spawn. They began to draw closer, even with Ionathan fending them off with shockwave after shockwave. Suddenly and loudly comets begin to bombard the area around Ionathan and his forces, killing millions of dark spawn in the shrouding clouds of dust. The dust seems to hit an imaginary shield around the position of which Ionathan possess. Ionathan looks around to see jet pack trooper elementals in heavy grey armour drop to the ground accompanied by Dona. Dona's heavy gold armour clanked as he walked towards Ionathan and shook his hand with a firm grip. His long crimson cape flapped in the wind and his whitened smile brought an unknown feeling to Ionathan's stomach.

"Perfect timing" says Ionathan.

"I strive to impress" replies Dona, "Capital ship your free to deploy frigates and troops" finishes Dona on his comm.

"Frigates?" asks Ionathan, "you brought a fleet?" he finishes.

"Of course, we've gotta kick these bastards where it hurts" says Dona with the smile widening on his face.

"The universe is at its periling end and you smile" says Ionathan.

"It helps me through the days" he says losing the smile, "but we have work to do" says Dona.

Ionathan steps down from his pedestal and stands a little taller than Dona but Dona is much stronger. They pace through the un-folding base camp with a flat pack base being built behind them and elementals charting new attack plans alongside Ionathan's daemonium's.

"When do you think he'll attack next?" asks Ionathan

"Soon, Mortis isn't known for regrouping" says Dona, "He's just playing with us, making us wait and become anxious" explains Dona.

"What a prick" says Ionathan.

"Indeed" says Dona.

They converge on a round holographic projection if the area they control and the areas Mortis control's which is basically the whole planet. Dona and Ionathan stare at the image with grim faces when a drop ship lands and 6 people step out. The person leading the group is Eden in her shrouding black cloak followed by Herald, Grunt, Ignarus, Inannas and Ashur. Ignarus dressed in suit of armour hugging his body to become much like an armoured man. Inannas and Ashur both wearing grey tie suits identical to that of Ionathan's casual attire.

"You really do need to stop breeding" insists Dona.

"Says the man with a tom boy daughter and fashion princess for a son" snaps Ionathan, "at least I can take mine out in public" he finishes.

"Do we really have to do this now?" asks Dona.

"No, but I want to" says Ionathan looking at him with a smile.

"Dona we just got word from the humans that they may have a means of escaping Mortis" says Eden.

"Oh please, they can't even eradicate cockroaches yet" interrupts Ashur.

"I'm inclined to agree, how can they have that technology?" asks Dona.

"I was sceptical at first but after a close examination of the device I believe it may work" says Eden.

"Elaborate" demands Ionathan.

"They call it the Solar array" she says, "It's a series of suns with mechanized stations in orbit around them designed to shoot an unstable nuclear fusion reaction into the sun causing it to explode" she explains.

"The Byzantium stellar relay you mean" says Dona.

"Yes, how did you know that?" she asks.

"Me and Ionathan designed it in the war with the end, the suns in question a G2 stars or blue supergiants which if become unstable create a big enough black hole to destroy an entire galaxy" explains Dona, "It was a doomsday device essentially, the last resort" he finishes.

"What the hell didn't you two build?" she asks.

"We didn't build Babylon" says Ionathan, "That was actually Locuples that time" he finishes.

"Ashur, Inannas come with me" demands Ionathan walking off in the direction of the newly built base.

"Lord Dona, my name is Ignarus, I am honoured to serve you" says Ignarus kneeling on the sand in front of Dona as his long loose cloak flails in the wind.

Dona grips Ignarus' left shoulder and pulls him to his feet and looks in his dark crimson eyes and pats his shoulder lightly.

"Don't bow to me, you are not a slave, you are my friend" says Dona.

A man in light grey military armour sprints to Dona's side holding a data pad and salutes Dona sternly then eases.

"Lord Dona sir, Mortis is moving his forces for another attack" he puffs.

"Ready the men, set up heavy weapons nests around the perimeter and prepare the taggers to call in artillery" says Dona.

"Yes, sir" says the man running away.

"Alright Ignarus, looks like your chance to prove your worth is on its way" says Dona, "I want you on the front right corner, fending off the dark spawn with your powers" says Dona.

"Of course my lord" says Ignarus bowing and then leaving for his post.

"What are we going to then?" wonders Grunt.

"We're going to fight off the dark spawn just like Ignarus" says Dona, "Don't let me down" says Dona.

"We won't Dona, I promise" says Herald.

"I promise to" says Eden.

"Very good" says Dona cracking his knuckles, "Lets kick some dark spawn behind" he finishes.

They take their positions around the outskirts of the base and prepare for the onslaught of incoming Dark spawn. The sound of pounding feet cantering towards the base; the horizon turns black on all sides and the soldiers pray for mercy.

"Open fire!" screams Dona.

Red and blue bursts cascade around the group and Dark spawn fall like flies on a windshield as they hit the wall of fire that stops them from advancing. Dona sends massive bolts of pure energy wiping out waves and waves of dark spawn but it doesn't seem to be doing much damage. With one swift boot thump on the ground Dona causes a massive earthquake that erodes the rocky ground around the base making a type of mote to stop the dark spawn from advancing any further. Despite the massive chasm that divides the two forces Dark spawn continue to charge and fall off the edge as if playing a game. Dona orders his men to continue firing and to Dona's satisfaction Ionathan and his men begin bombarding the fields of dark spawn with artillery from their gunships.

Suddenly Ionathan in his heavy black armour with cold blue veins appears next to Dona with his helmet retracted.

"You did always have good timing" says Dona.

"Yes I did, I still do" smiles Ionathan.

Ionathan holds out an armoured arm and a massive bolt of black swirling darkness protrudes from his hand and destroys the first line of Dark spawn. His helmet shifts over his head to make a black helmet with two glowing blue slits for eyes. Dona throughs massive fire balls across the chasm and dark spawn continue to fall but more fill their place. The others do the best they can to halt the dark spawns advance when suddenly the dark spawn stop.

"Why are they stopping!" yells Eden.

"I don't know?" replies Dona.

"Dona we're never going to win here, you know what we have to do" says Ionathan.

"I know we had to try" says Dona, "Pack it up, we're leaving!" yells Dona.

"Sir, yes, sir!" cry the soldiers.

Eden and the others walk over to Dona and Ionathan with glum looks about them and an angry presence surrounding them.

"What are you doing?" asks Herald.

"We can't do anything more here, the Dark Spawn are just going to keep coming and coming" says Dona, "We could be here for years" Says Dona.

"Did he talk you into this?" wonders Herald pointing at Ionathan, "that's it you've done it this time" he snarls.

Herald lunges at Ionathan but Dona grips him with a muscled hand by the collar of his armour and lifted him into the air in front of him.

"You lay a finger on him" begins Dona, "and I'll snap you like a twig" Dona snarls.

"Dona, what's got into you?" wonders Eden with concern.

"Nothing has got into me, people who threaten my family suffer the consequences" says Dona.

Suddenly the group are engulfed in white light and appear on the Bridge of Dona's ship as he puts Herald down. Ionathan's armour evaporates into black smoke and returns to a linen suit along everyone else returning to their casual clothes. Dona's armour floats into the air like sand and evaporates leaving a black shirt and black jeans. Dona holds a hand out and the planet begins to crack, lava spurts from protrusions in its surface and suddenly it implodes and sends debris across Dona's flagship. The debris bounces off the ships shields and drifts lonely out into space.

"You just destroyed a planet" says Eden.

"In order to halt Mortis's advance" replies Dona.

"For how long?" asks Grunt?

"That cannot be determined but it wouldn't be any less than a week or so" replies Dona.

"Hang on, there isn't any crew" says Eden.

"I'm telepathically linked to this ships systems, I have no need for crew" says Dona.

"We must leave, we have a war to prepare for" says Ionathan.

"Then let us depart."

**Chapter 6**

The radiant sun rises above the horizon to gleam across the massive sprawling city of Materia and bounce off the gold walls of Castle Materia floating above. Upon the very top balcony stands the figure of Ionathan looking out across the strange landscape, he hadn't felt the warm sun for a long time. He holds a glass of alcohol in his right hand and using his other arm to lean on the porches banisters. From the set of gold plated doors Eden in a black dress to her knees appears with a cup of steaming liquid and after her Dona walks out with the same liquid filled glass as Ionathan.

"This place is beautiful" says Eden.

"I never thought I'd say this but…I have to agree with her; it is very beautiful" says Ionathan.

Dona stands and looks across the horizon and smiles against the sun light then looks at Ionathan with a warm presence.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that again" says Dona.

"Dona, don't get all smooshy on me please" says Ionathan.

"Dona, do have any idea how to stop Ionathan?" asks Eden.

"There is one but it is incredibly dangerous and devastating" says Dona.

"Well come on then spill it" says Eden.

"Armageddon" says Dona.

"As in the end of the world Armageddon?" wonders Eden.

"No, the programs name is Armageddon" begins Dona, "Ionathan and I began working on a device many millennia ago but we've never had any use for it up until now" says Dona.

"What does it do?" she asks.

"It's what you would know as an atomic bomb, after your time with the humans of course" says Dona.

"You made an atomic bomb?" wonders Eden.

"No, you would know it as an atomic bomb it's actually an anti-matter bomb" says Ionathan.

"Now I know why the program is code named Armageddon" says Eden.

"Despite the impending doom and destruction I think this is the closest we've ever been" says Dona wrapping his arms around the two.

"It's the only time we've been together Dona" says Eden.

"Oh…yeah" stutters Dona.

Dona and Eden look to their right to see a teary eyed Ionathan rubbing his eyes with a white handkerchief and sniffling as coming down with a cold.

"Are you crying?" wonders Dona.

"Oh shut up you big buffoon" snuffs Ionathan.

"Awh, the god of Darkness is crying" praises Eden.

"Shut up, let's get to work" says Ionathan leaving.

"Did you really have to do that?" asks Dona.

"I was just having a joke" replies Eden.

Dona leaves the veranda followed by Eden into the throne room where he is met by his Generals and a sobbing Ionathan sitting in the chair. The Generals salute Dona and Dona returns the favour and sets them at ease. Ionathan looks up and immediately stops crying when he sees the Generals lined up in the centre of the room facing Dona.

"Our situation is dyer, Mortis as almost destroyed every one of my colonies and is not going to stop anytime soon" preaches Dona, "In sight of this I am initiating Operation Armageddon and placing my trustworthy brother with the preparations and my sister with the evacuation efforts" says Dona.

"Ionathan, are you crazy he's insane" snaps general Olan Pyrus.

General Pyrus was Dona's newest General and has a tendency to speak out of turn in the most hostile moments. Dona walks up to Olan and grasps his neck with a firm grip and hold Olan's face close to his. The others stand stiff as nails knowing that Olan was getting what he deserved for speaking out of turn.

"Speak out of turn one more time and I will kill you myself" says Dona.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again" replies the disgraced General.

Dona returns to his sister's side and looks across the band of generals that stand before him with a straightened appearance and pride on their shoulders.

"I will remain behind to confront Mortis, are we clear" demands Dona.

"Sir, yes sir" they chant as they salute and walk out of the room.

The heavy wood doors close behind them as the temporal locks latch together and seal the room off from the rest of the castle. Dona looks behind him to see a prowling Ionathan standing in front of the throne with a faint smile on his face. Eden looks at Dona the same way and hangs herself from Dona's neck in a hug followed by a surprisingly cuddly Ionathan. Dona swallows his pride and grips the two with everything he has and pats them on the back. The castle shudders and they all look to the veranda in anticipation; they immerge into the spring air and are met by a darkening horizon. Ionathan's suit evaporates into his super heavy armour with massive anti matter cannons on his shoulders and a helmet with a glowing blue skull imprinted on the front.

Eden's cloak turns into silver armour with crimson veins through it and a helmet with a tri of crimson glowing v's in the front. Dona looks at the two and smiles then looks over the veranda as if checking to see how far down it was. He takes a couple of steps back and charges off the veranda as his coat and shirt burns away into a massive outfit of gleaming gold plated armour. His body covered head to toe and a massive metre long blade sword holstered on his back and with a swift wisp of wind the helmet of his father appears on his head. A helmet perfectly fitted to Dona with a glowing red skull like Ionathan's and upward extending devil horns.

The three smash into the ground and send rubble flying miles and leaving a giant crater where an abandoned city once stood. They jump from the crater to be met by an on-coming darkness headed by Mortis himself. The three draw their weapons; Dona's powerful sword swipes a wave of dark spawn back and another from Eden and Ionathan wipes out the next. Dona throughs flaming rocks at the oncoming armada of darkness but it next to no effect but they continue to struggle. After a long while the dark spawn retreat and Dona, Ionathan and Eden are left alone in the middle of what is now a desolate wasteland.

"Why are they retreating, they had as dead to rights" huffs Eden scrounging for a free breath.

"It Mortis, he's coming" says Dona.

"How are you not out of energy?" asks Eden.

"He draws his energy from the suns radiation" says Ionathan.

A dark shadow emerges from the horizon with a long trench coat waving in the wind and long dead hair waving from his muscled skull. The horizon seems to grow darker and darker as the mystic figure draws closer and closer. Dona pushes the other two back whispers for them to go but they both squabble that they must stay here but eventually Dona grows impatient and grabs the two and throws all the way back to the castle with his super strength.

"That was foolish" says Mortis stopping about 5 meters from Dona.

"It isn't going to help, you're going to kill me either way" says Dona, "it might as well be two less deaths" says Dona again.

"That's very noble of you, pity it won't do you any good" says Mortis with a sharpened smile across his face and his crimson eyes light up.

A long Katana like sword appears in Mortises right hand and red carvings light up along the blade to make ancient words that Dona couldn't make out. Dona removes the holstered sword the holster on his back and the heavy bulky blade grinds the metal of the holster as he pulls. He holds at his side and with one swift wisp Dona is propelled into a nearby mountain side and Mortis is looming in the sky about to carve him into meat.

Dona gathers himself and rolls out of the way and Mortis lands on a bare ledge with his sword in the heavy rock. Dona slams his foot into the ground and the ledge crumbles from the mountain side sending Mortis down the mountain. With a crack of iridescent lightning Mortis is flying in a loop doubling back to Dona's position. Dona's sword ignites with blue flame and Mortises exerts pure darkness as he dives towards Dona. With what could be his last glimpse he sees the Evac ships leaving the cloud layer with Ionathan and Eden aboard.

As Mortises sword lies a fibre on Dona's a mix of black and blue manifests between them and builds up until it explodes with devastating force. The explosion covers several hundred miles in all directions and the ground a scorched black with shrapnel and ash falling like rain from the vaporised mountain ranges and local life forms. Dona opens his eyes to see a lightning cursed grey sky and the sound of waves crashing against rocks in the skies above him. He then feels a sharp pain in his head as he sees Mortises next move. Dona stands up and spins around to block Mortises sword with his pure gold gauntlets as he had lost his sword.

As mortis retracts his arms and prepares for a second strike Dona builds a new sword out of thin air with a silver jagged blade and dragon hilt in gold like his last one. He holds the sword up and Mortis anticipates the move and thrusts his sword right into Dona's armoured stomach and cracks open his armour.

"That won't work twice" snarls Mortis.

He spins around to dish out the decisive blow but finds empty air and is for the first time in a long time lost in his assumptions. Then he sees Dona standing in the centre of the barren waste land with his legs shoulder width apart and arms stiff at his sides. Mortis turns to face him in anticipation to see what Dona will do next. Don reaches into the back of his armour and produces a small black rectangle and attaches it to his sword. The sword turns into a rock like form with veins of red running through it.

"And what's that?" asks Mortis.

"A little thing me and Ionathan made, come a little closer and I'll tell you" says Dona.

Mortis intimidated by the other charges and Dona and throws his sword down on Dona's shoulder but Dona stops it with his mutated sword as the red veins pulse and the black rock begins to whine and grown as a build of blackness occurs.

"It's called Dark matter" whispers Dona.

Without one more word the blackness consumes them and implodes on itself then produces a massive sphere of darkness sweeping across the land, ravaging anything in its path. Within a matter of seconds the entire planet is reduced to a ball of degrading rock and Lava Rivers. Whole cities disintegrated and turned to dust, this was the doomsday device Dona and Ionathan had spoken of; the fact Ionathan had to prepare it was a precaution to make Mortis think Dona didn't have it at his disposal. Now his planet is a wasteland of broken souls and endless black plains.

In a deep crater where the city of Materia used to stand 2 men lay lifeless on their backs and sprawled like rag dolls. With a hefty cough and splutter Dona rolls onto his stomach with a spawning spore of life within him. He lies on his stomach a moment then slowly gets to his feet and turns to see Mortis lying on the ground with his once glowing crimson dead and black husks of what was once the god of Death. Dona kneels down next to the man's body and smiles at his triumph, relishing at his impossible victory but worried about his brother, sister and Family and sad for the loss of his planet.

In the trance of his thoughts he must have blacked out a moment or lost concentration as he feels a warm sticky liquid run down his chest and a sudden pain jab him in the right of his chest. He looks down in agony to see a dagger driven into his chest between the joints in his armour. As the blood falls in a puddle of crimson he sees the deathly of Mortises eyes dim once more and die forever.

"Dona!" cries a voice from a far.

Dona looks up to the top of the crater to see Eden standing in shock then Ionathan sliding down to his agonised brother's aid. Dona falls on his back and his head resting on the thigh of Ionathan who pulls the dagger from Dona's chest causing Dona even more pain.

"Oh, suck it up you princess it's only a stab wound" says Ionathan healing the wound with his mysterious powers.

"Dona, stay with us!" cries Eden kneeling down beside him.

"The damage is done" stutters Dona, "and my time is done" he finishes.

"Don't be an idiot, heal yourself" says Ionathan with the sound of concern intruding on his voice.

"I can't, I haven't got the strength" says Dona.

"Dona please!" cries Eden with tears rolling down her face like a water fall.

"Hold on, you can't die not now" insists Ionathan becoming even more concerned.

"Goodbye my brother" he says grasping a firmed armoured hand against his brothers, "goodbye my sister" he says grabbing her hand with his right hand; "tell my family I love them" he finishes.

He draws a final heaving breath and with one last breath he mutters the word 'OCRA.' Ionathan looks at him as Dona's beading brown eye turn into grey husks and his skin wither into a pale wasteland. His hands fall from their grasp and Eden begins to ball on Dona's wounded chest but to their surprise Dona's body evaporates into a flurry of dust and Eden's head hits the ground.

"What just happened?" asks Eden.

"I don't know" says Ionathan standing up, "It look like a molecular evaporation process" says Ionathan.

"Laymen's terms please" says Eden.

"He was teleported somewhere" says Ionathan.

"Where?" asks Eden.

"How the hell am I supposed to know" snaps Ionathan.

"Well you're the scientist" says Eden.

"Well, normally a teleport like this is used for vast distance transport and when I say vast I mean intergalactic transport" says Ionathan.

"So we've got a very large area to search" says Eden.

"Not necessarily" starts Ionathan.

He reaches for his jackets inside pocket and produces a small black device with a bright screen on it and it begins beeping as he hovers it over where Dona once lay. The device detects something in the air that sparks Ionathan's interest and smiles at the screen.

"I think I have it…"

**To be continued…**


End file.
